


The Horrible Thing

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Faction Paradox - Various Authors, Trap Door
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Community: dw_straybunnies, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all of the House's visitors were Time Lords.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Horrible Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [prompt of the month](http://dw-straybunnies.livejournal.com/28733.html) on [dw_straybunnies](http://dw-straybunnies.livejournal.com/).

"Mmm," the voice of House said suddenly. There was a distant sound of rending metal. "Lovely. A conoisseur's delight."

The glowing distress cube dropped from Cousin Amanita's hand as the realisation struck her. She'd– they'd– been tricked. She hurried back to where the shrine had materialised as fast as she could manage, but she needn't have bothered. The ghastly crunching and slurping noises stopped long before she rounded the last corner and saw the remains. Nothing was left of the Faction's shrine bar a heap of assorted skulls.

"Very nice, Nephew," House mused. "But next time... leave the bones out."


End file.
